The present invention relates generally to a color fax/video printing means for a DSC, which utilizes methods and structures such as computer architecture, central processing unit, data communication, DSC, ink-jet printing or laser printing, embedded circuit, firmware, dual bus, ASIC, programmable, cell active and pin sharing etc. to achieve advantages of enhancing efficiency, simplifying structure and operation, reducing cost and power consumption.
The demand for fax, DSC, copier and printer becomes more urgent as the SOHO (small office and home office) becomes more popular recently. However, the provision of above units is bulky and expensive. Moreover, the above apparatus lack of the ability of single-unit operation and data sharing. Therefore, a compact and light weight set which can integrate the functions of above apparatus will be of great convenience.
The object of the present invention is to provide a color fax/video printing means for a DSC to achieve advantages of enhancing efficiency, simplifying structure and operation, reducing cost and power consumption.